Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a large format display (LFD) apparatus which provides a variety of information and a user interaction using a large display, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic products are developing and are being widely used, and electronic devices provided with various information providing functions are being used. Furthermore, the electronic devices used only in indoor spaces are installed and use outdoors.
Among these electronic devices, an LFD apparatus is a commercial large size display which is installed and operated for the purpose of promoting products and delivering information. The LFD apparatuses may be a standalone apparatus including a single panel, or a video wall which has a plurality of panels connected with one another. The LFD apparatus may be installed in a lobby of a company to promote brands and business of the company, or may be used for various other purposes such as an interior of a store, a menu board, etc. In recent years, however, as the LFD apparatus is increasingly used, various problems arise.
FIG. 1 is a view to illustrate a problem of a related-art method.
As shown in FIG. 1, the LFD apparatus has a large screen, so users may have difficulty in viewing the entire screen of the LFD apparatus at a glance unlike a TV or a mobile device. For example, a short person, e.g., a little kid, may have a problem in viewing all of the contents displayed on the LFD apparatus as shown in FIG. 1.
In addition, an area which provides the most comfortable view to a user and an area where a user can easily touch the screen may vary according to a user's physical condition. For example, user's convenience may depend on whether the user is an adult or a kid.
This problem of the related-art method arises from the contents being fixedly displayed on the LFD apparatus. Therefore, there is a need for a method for changing a content display.